Such a valve arrangement is known from WO 2005/031202 A1.
The closing means forms a pilot controlled valve means. Such a valve means is particularly used in connection with a control of water, which is exposed to a high pressure. Applications are, for example, snow generating devices and moistening devices.
A snow generating device is used as example for illustrating the present invention. However, the invention is not limited to a valve arrangement in connection with a snow generating device.
A snow generating devices uses water which is supplied with a rather high pressure of 20 to 120 bar. This water is atomised and sprayed into cold air in order to produce snow. When the snow generating device is not in use, it must be emptied in order to avoid damages caused by frozen water.
When the operation of the snow generating device starts, the valve arrangement is opened by actuating the pilot valve. However, since the water is supplied to the empty snow generating device with the above mentioned high pressure in the range of 20 to 120 bar, a pressure pulse is generated in the snow generating device which can be detrimental.